


i'll sleep at the foot of your bed and beg at your feet

by tsuzurao



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Gift Fic, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slash, Vibrators, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day Iori pulled out the collar and dog ears is a little weird to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll sleep at the foot of your bed and beg at your feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomousOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/gifts).



> remember that one time you mentioned pet play shihou to me and i said i'd think about writing it. i was 100% serious.
> 
> but yeah this is anna's "oh man you're going to camp and i'm gonna miss you even though you'll still be kind of around sorta" present. it's a surprise written at the last minute and i really, really hope she likes it because i think it sucks. ;_;
> 
> (fyi, for twitter peeps who may be looking, this is one of the secret project shihou fics. not _the_ secret project shihou, but this is the other one that was in that screencap of my notepad. i literally had this planned since then but did not write it until today. oop.)

The first day Iori pulled out the collar and dog ears is a little weird to remember. Mostly because it's fairly normal at present, but there was a fair amount of surprise back then. Nervous eyes had accompanied Iori's proposal, his hands fidgety with their held out items, and Houka was a bit too curious to say no. In retrospect, he should have realized how deep this would eventually go and how long it would last.

They have more than just one pair of dog ears and a single collar now.

Iori always picks out what accessories Houka will wear. Today, Houka's collar is a nice teal color which Iori seems to favor on him. Houka never actually wears clothes when this kind of play is indulged on a nearly weekly basis as opposed to the past every once in a while. Naked on the floor is how Iori likes him; it's one of the rules.

With the collar fastened into place around Houka's throat, Iori rubs his head behind one of the dog ears. Houka licks at Iori's fingers in passing. Iori smiles at him, and that's probably why he let this go on for so long.

A leash matching the color of the collar sits on the bed, along with a black butt plug with a curved tail at the end and a bottle of lubricant. Those being pulled out of the closet told Houka exactly what kind of day he was going to have.

Iori picks up the leash and attaches the hook to Houka's collar with a soft click. He lightly pulls at the looped end in his hand and Houka crawls forward a little on the floor using his hands and knees.

"Stay," Iori says, and Houka stills in place, palms and kneecaps pressing into the carpet.

The leash is let go and falls soundlessly in front of Houka. In the corner of his eye, he sees Iori grab the lubricant and butt plug. Houka swallows dryly but otherwise stays quiet and motionless like he's supposed to, dictated by set rules. Slick fingers touch his asshole whilst another hand holds him open. Stopping the shudder threatening to tiptoe up and down his spine is harder than it should be.

Iori stretches him out good and gets him hard fast. Houka is panting by the time the butt plug is snug inside him and his face feels hot. Iori circles back around and kneels, staring at Houka with wide blown pupils. Grabbing the leash with a controlled yank, he pulls Houka up just high enough to get his hands off the floor and then kisses him. Houka only receives the smallest taste of Iori's tongue before the kiss is over and he's being lead to the foot of the bed.

Sitting atop the blanketed bed, Iori spreads his legs, making the bulge in his pants evident. He undoes the button and zipper himself with fingers that tremble just a little, leash now wrapped around his right hand. Houka, upright on the floor and overly aware of the plug in his ass, watches the process and feels the slight tug on his collar.

Pants and underwear hit the floor. Iori pulls Houka forward by the leash and toward his hard cock. Houka brings his hands up to Iori's thighs since that much is allowed. Fingers twining in the hair at the back of his head, Iori pushes him down. Houka's lips part automatically to take in Iori's dick.

There's a hiss above him, but Houka pays it little mind. Iori's cock is heavy on his tongue, tasting of skin and pre-come. Iori guides him up and down, and Houka just takes the motions and keeps his throat open.

Iori's hand grips his hair harder, careful not to dislodge the dog ears even now. He breathlessly calls Houka a good boy and promises to give him a treat later, and Houka groans around the cock in his mouth, his own dick aching and wet with pre-come. He wants to touch himself, but that would break the rules.

The sheets shift a little above him, and suddenly the plug is vibrating hard in his ass, surpising a sharp moan out of him. His ears fill with muted buzzing and he squirms around. Iori pushes his head down roughly, almost making him gag, before he finally comes into Houka's mouth. Houka is freed from the clutch of Iori's hand and he jerks his head up, gasping with the taste of come in the back of his throat. The vibrations from the plug kick up in speed. Houka's legs shake from underneath him. 

"Go on," Iori breathes, and it feels like a dam breaking.

Houka barely touches his cock before he's coming into the carpet. He isn't asked to lick his semen up like what is sometimes the norm, but he does so anyway, the carpet rough on his tongue.

When he looks up, Iori's eyes are dark once more.

It'll be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> happy friday.
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
